1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel peptide derivative useful as fluorescent substrate for measuring the activity of specific enzymes, or an intermediate product thereof, and more particularly, to 7-(N.sup..alpha. -substituted or non-substituted lysyl)amino -4-methylcoumarin.